4-29-09 Patch
The 4-29-09 Patch is a Patch that have added new NX gear. Also, for all players, they have added touch-ups to many things, including reduction of the M590 firepower and the Vote Kick System. A new map was also released that was also a temporary Combat Arms EU-exclusive (similar to Death Room). New War Zone: Showdown SITREP: Weapons are being trafficked through a port city in Southern China. The local police don't have the kind of training and equipment to deal with this problem, so they've called in private security forces. Vehicles carrying illicit weapons have been spotted driving in and out of a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Storm the warehouse, seize the smuggled weapons, and take out the terrorists. New NX Weapons & Gear * PSG-1 MOD Sniper Rifle * Supply Case PSG-N (with a chance at the ultra-rare PSG-1 MOD CAMO) * Supply Case P90-N (with a chance at the ultra-rare P90TR SE) * M4A1 SOPMOD Assault Rifle and L96A1 Black-Magnum added as new exclusive weapons for the Supply Crate MYST-N Other New NX Items Tired of your M16A3? Trade it for a new default primary weapon with one of the following weapon changes(NOTE:A weapon change is permanent and costs 35,000 NX): * Default Primary Weapon Change - AK-47 * Default Primary Weapon Change - M4A1 * Default Primary Weapon Change - SR25 * Default Primary Weapon Change - MP5A4 Give your match earnings a boost! Both types of passes can be used individually or in conjunction for each game: * Bonus GP Pass (25%) -- Earn an extra 25% GP with this pass active! * Bonus EXP Pass (25%) -- Earn an extra 25% EXP with this pass active! The prices for all Custom Crosshairs (Reticle) items have changed: * the 7-day option is now 1,500 NX; and the 30-day option is now 2,900 NX * a new 90-day option for 6,900 NX has been added Supply Case Bundles All Supply Crates and Cases are now also available in bundles of 7 and 15! Buy a pack and save! New GP Weapons & Gear * PSG-1 Sniper Rifle available at rank Master Sergeant IV * The rare PSG-1 CAMO available through the Supply Case SR Server Configuration Changes We've added two new server types: * The new Delta server is the battleground for the most elite of elite operators. You may be good, but here, you'll find out if you're really the best of the best. In order to fight on Delta, you'll have to: -- be ranked Sergeant First Class 1 or higher -- have a KDR of 1.5 or higher The rewards for fighting on Delta are great. Matches on Delta will reward our most hardened soldiers with a 40% EXP boost and a 20% GP boost. Stats for action on Delta will be tracked separately on your web Player Profile for visible bragging rights. * We're also trying out a new Black Market server -- a special channel for customers of the Black Market. If you have spent 15,000 NX or more in the Black Market, you'll automatically be eligible to enter. Finally, we've also added one additional server channel to both Alpha and Bravo (2 more channels total). Nutshot is here to stay! We heard you loud and clear, brave (and masochistic) soldiers -- Nutshot will remain in Combat Arms as a permanent feature to inflict humiliation on your foes. Other Game Changes & Updates -- Vote Kick feature added. Please note that this feature is disabled for One Man Army and Spy Hunt game modes -- Game loading UI and map loading screens have been updated -- Map glitches in Gray Hammer and Junk Flea have been fixed -- M590 Military and M590 Mariners damage has been reduced -- The MP5 SD has been renamed to the MP5 MOD. No functions have been changed -- Pistols have been rebalanced with slight increases to draw speeds -- The "Custom Crosshairs" items have been renamed to "Custom Reticle". No functions have been changed -- Rank requirements have been added to many standard weapons: -- Recruit rank: M14, K1A, SPAS-12, G23 -- Private rank: AK-47, SR25, MK48, M23F -- Private First Class rank: FAMAS, MSG-90, K7, M1911 MEU -- Corporal rank: SCAR-L, M60, USP, LAW -- Sergeant rank: G36E, L96A1, UMP -- Staff Sergeant 1 rank: AUG-A1, M590 Military, K3 -- Staff Sergeant 2 rank: P90 -- Switching server channels is now easier with the added "Change Channel" button in the lobby. -- Server lobby chat now has scroll lock. -- Addressed a Heartbeat Detector bug where players could stay on the team radar forever. -- The ACOG TA3 Scope on the MP5 MOD will now display HP & Ammo. -- Fixed an issue where the game would hang if channels were quickly selected. EDIT (4/30/2009): Please note that the current PSG-1 1-Day use price of 1,200 GP is incorrect. It should be 1,600 GP for 1-Day. This will be fixed in the May content update. However, in the meantime, take advantage of the lower price! Category:Patches